


Her

by Mynsii



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, buu saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynsii/pseuds/Mynsii
Summary: "He used to think that just staying was enough to prove it. That she'd know she was the centre of his universe because he'd placed her there, and remained by her side despite every cell in his body begging him to move on, and purge, and fight, and destroy and- -He used to think that was enough. Now, now he's not so sure."





	Her

* * *

He hope that she knows, deep in that wonderful heart of hers, that he really does love her. 

He used to think that just _staying_ was enough to prove it. That she'd know she was the centre of his universe because he'd placed her there, and remained by her side despite every cell in his body _begging_ him to move on, and purge, and fight, and destroy and- -

He used to think _that_ was enough. Now, now he's not so sure.

For a moment he wonders if _this_ will be enough. Enough to rectify years of neglect, of abandonment. Of hurting her with the sharp blade of his tongue, just to test her. To see if she'll forgive him. To see if she'll stay.  
Part of him had always hoped she'd leave, just so he could say _fuck it,_ obliterate that miserable planet, and assuage the sentimentality curled up in his chest. But she never left. If anything she'd cling tighter. Tight enough to suffocate. Tight enough to make _him_ scared.

He's not scared now. He's being pulled apart, and it hurts. But it's not the pain he was expecting. It's his soul that's aching, while his body just burns to ashes. He has no fear of death.

He tries to work out exactly _when_ he fell in love with her. He thinks it might have started when he woke up, battered and bruised, to her chasing away his nightmares and sleeping soundly by his side. He didn't know what love was then, but he knows it now. He wishes he'd known it sooner, but he also knows it wouldn't have made much difference because he's still him, and he'd have fucked it up and hurt her regardless.

She burns brightly in his mind while his body burns brightly in death. Amongst the pain and the chaos of his miserable existence she is soft and warm, and she touches him tenderly. Her eyes are oceans he wants to dive into, knowing he'll drown before he hits the bottom. He doesn't care. She took in a monster and nurtured the man she found within it. He'd die a thousand deaths for her. He was dying now.

God, he wishes he'd _told_ her.

If he could do it all again, he would.

He'd indulge her every whim. Make every effort. He'd take her on all of those awful vacations she'd beg for, throw meaningless parties, and have inane family gatherings. He'd hate _every_ moment of it all, but he'd grin and bear it, endure every pathetic human experience, all for her.

He sees her alone and pregnant, sobbing in the corner of his mind, and wishes he'd done better by her and the boy. Wishes he'd known _how_ to do better. He did his best with the boy in the end. Thrown away the pride and the ego and gave into the warmth that had been burning in his heart, but forced deep down within the cavities of his chest, for years. He hopes that was enough. The Namek said it was, and he knew better than him, so it's a small comfort.

He's glad he's dying now. He's glad he had that second chance and he's not just dust in space where Namek used to be, or still a pawn in Frieza's sadistic games. He's glad he got to hold her and taste her, and feel her little body tremble under his touch. She is better than any battle he's ever fought. Better than any victory attained, or enemy slain. He regrets thinking she made him soft. He regrets trying to tear himself away from her. Endangering her in the process. He can never be that monster again, and he knows that now, but that doesn't make him weak. This is the strongest he's ever felt, and he's doing it for _her._ Because of _her._

He hopes she'll forgive him. He's dying with fresh blood on his hands, but her on his heart, and he knows she'll do the right thing. He wont be coming back this time, and he's okay with that. As long as he forgives him, as long as she is safe, he can accept that.

He sees her face, skin flushed, eyes glittering. Lips parted as she whispers his name. He is falling apart. Skin from flesh, flesh from bone. It will soon be over. She will be safe. 

His heart seizes in his chest, and he smiles.

 


End file.
